


Enough

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bubble bath, F/M, a caring fic, a lavender scented hug, just a gentle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Loki's had enough of you pushing yourself too hard, every day.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki x you - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_romantic_spoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/gifts).



You rubbed your eyes, trying hard to concentrate on the school reports stacked on your lap. Your back ached and everything else had joined in on the party in the last hour, making it near impossible to achieve anything.

“Enough.”

You raised your head at Loki’s quiet, steel-laced word.

“You have worked for hours. Come.” He crooked a finger and you found that impossible to resist. Setting the paperwork aside, you stood up and let Loki wrap his arms around you. He smelled of bergamot and black coffee, and he led you down the hall, where the aroma of lavender curled into the air.

“Since you make a poor job of caring for yourself, I am resigned to doing it for you. Get in, love, and I’ll wash your hair.”

At that words, your head ached. God, it would feel good to have someone else tend to you, and despite his reputation around Stark Tower, Loki did gentleness - with you anyway - better than anyone else.

“Tea?” he asked, his moss green eyes searching yours.

You smiled. “You really are a God amongst men, Loki Laufeyson.”

“I know, darling.” He dropped a kiss on your lips and left you to undress. You let your clothes fall on the tiled bathroom floor before carefully lowering yourself into the steaming water. It lapped around your body like a hug, warming your tired bones. You laid your head back against the far wall of the bath and let your feet float.

“Tea.” Loki brought in a small side table and set your mug on it. “Now let’s get that hair washed, shall we?”

He’d know that after a week of pre-schooler wrangling and reports for parents’ night, your arms wouldn’t be good for much. A chronic illness was hard to live with at the best of times, and you were so happy to have Loki by your side. The other Avengers were great pals, would pitch in whenever, but this was… personal. 

You allowed yourself to enjoy the view as Loki disrobed, his own sweatpants and plain black knit falling on your clothes. When he stepped in and cuddled around you, you let your head rest on his chest, feeling his heart beat against your ear.

Humming contentedly, he gathered his soap - citrusy, your favourite scent - and massaged your scalp, working the soap and water into a lather. “A crown for my Princess.”

You snorted. “I must look ridiculous.”

“Never to me.”

You sighed, letting the lavender-bubbled water soak away your cares. You’d sleep well tonight. And maybe have enough spoons to reward Loki  _ handsomely _ for this lovely evening treat.


End file.
